Mysterious Gifts
by comedy gal
Summary: When Ginny finds a strange object in the Forbidden Forest, she assumes it is some kind of a prank. But when her life begins to change for the worst, can she stop the chain of events, before it is too late?
1. The Forbidden Forest

Chapter 1

This is my very first fic, so please review with comments or advice! Thanks!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Argh!" Ginny cried in frustration, as her bag split all the way down the seams, ink bottles smashing over the many books crammed in the bag.

"You guys go ahead, just tell Hagrid I might be late."

"Are you sure you don't want help, Ginny?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, it'll only take a minute to fix!"

_Why me? And on the first day of the year too, not to mention that that bag was brand new! Why is all my stuff rubbish! _She thought, as she picked up her battered copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After repairing her bag, Ginny sprinted down the lawn, where Hagrid was already enthusiastically showing the rest of the class something.

"Ah! There yeh are Ginny! Jus' been tellin' the res' o' the class 'bout Nifflers." Hagrid said to her as she reached the class.

"Today yeh have to pick a Niffler. Now, as they like sparkly stuff, they'll bring yeh back some gold" Hagrid continued in a louder a voice to the rest of the class, gesturing toward the pumpkin patch, which looked disturbed, as though someone had been digging there.

"I got a prize fer whoever's Niffler gets the most gold, so get ready to let 'em loose!"

She headed over towards the Niffler's crates, joining Harry, Ron and Hermione. Getting to one of the crates, we were surprised, by the small bundles of black fur. As Ginny picked my Niffler up, it pushed it's long snout against her ear.

"Well, Hagrid seems to have gone off fanged creatures since he had to get rid of Norbert!" said Hermione approvingly.

"Mmm, maybe, or maybe he just wanted to show us he does know about animals that lack fangs, wants to show us he's as good as that Grubbly-Plank woman." Ron said.

"Oh well, what ever the reason is, this should be fun!" Ginny said, as she watched the first students put down their Nifflers, "Come on!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry, Ron, Hermione all sat down, close to the pumpkin patch, let their Nifflers loose, and began to chat.

Ginny stood for a moment watching the way the sun gleamed on Harry's tousled hair, and then moved off, slowly sitting down slightly behind the Golden Trio. Still with her eyes on Harry, Ginny let her Niffler go. Little did she know that her daydreams were soon to be broken by the unexpected movement of her Niffler. Instead of darting quickly towards the pumpkin patch, it was scurrying away in the opposite direction, towards the Forbidden Forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Not wanting to lose one of Hagrid's creatures, she hurried after it. _Stupid thing! Why couldn't it have just collected the gold from the patch like the rest of them! But no, even a simple, what would have even been fun, care of magical creatures class has to mess up. _Ginny thought to herself while chasing the runaway Niffler. However, as soon as the furry creature stopped, the darted under the braches of a tree, she was overcome with curiosity.

_Why on earth would someone have gold or valuables here! I mean, so it is a very private location, who would think to look here! But what is the point of burying something here?_

Ginny glanced around guiltily before ducking under the low braches of the tree. She quickly spotted her Niffler, which was waiting for her at the base of the tree. But before she could catch the escapee, it began to dig small tunnels, desperately digging to the treat lying below surface. Ginny sat down, leaning against the tree. As she watched the small, receding tail of the Niffler, Ginny became aware all of a sudden of the forever whistling wind, and the dark outlines of hunched trees.

_How is it possible for it to be such a nice day outside, whilst in here, it is so gloomy! _she mused.

All of a sudden, for the second time in the day, Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by the reappearance of the Niffler. _Finally! Lets get out of here! _Ginny thought, relieved at the prospect. The Niffler however, seemed to have other plans, and Ginny swore it was smiling at her.

"Never again!" she said forcefully to the Niffler, as she reluctantly knelt on the ground, and began digging down to the object.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After what seemed like eternity, and what was after only 1 minute, Ginny's fingers hit something solid. Excited now, she began to scrabble around, desperately trying to pull up the heavy object. Slowly but surely, the thing began to shift, until Ginny managed to heave it above onto the ground.

She stood back to examine it, the old, wooden chest. It looked ancient, and reminded her of pirates, and treasure. She fumbled with the catch, then slowly, ever so gently, the lid creaked open. When Ginny saw what was inside, she let out a small gasp of surprise...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well, there it is! The first chapter of my story! Please, please send me a nice lil review by clicking that little purple/bluish button just there! Thanks! I would like any thing! And also, yes I know that Ginny shouldn't be in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's class, but she was sooo smart that Dumbledore put her in a more advanced class!


	2. Hermione's surprise

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Well, as you can all se, I am not JKR and, unfortunately, I never will be…

**A/N:** Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! Or, to name you all; Unperfectwolf, fire-and-ice89 (please update soon!), Chiro-Child, Da-manta-ray, SugarGirl, and, lucky last: lonely fish in da fish bowl (luv the name D ) Anyway, sorry this update took a while, but we had our final exams. S

Just one more thing, I had no idea how to do Ginny's thoughts, without making them in first person. Please please please review and tell any suggestions for this in particular. Thanks!

Last Time

_She stood back to examine it, the old, wooden chest. It looked ancient, and reminded her of pirates, and treasure. She fumbled with the catch, then slowly, ever so gently, the lid creaked open. When Ginny saw what was inside, she let out a small gasp of surprise._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It's amazing…" Ginny quietly murmured to herself.

The chest before was truly a sight of wonder. It was filled to bursting point with coins, each the same size. Muggles could never place them, but any witch or wizard would immediately recognize them to be gallons. Each gallon was faultless. They remained untarnished, and in the dim light of the Forest, the gallons shined mischievously; like jack-o-lanterns leering from the dark.

Suddenly, Ginny was jerked back into reality. Was class over already! She had to get back, and fast, before one of her friends noticed that she was gone. Sighing to herself, the gloom of the Forest seemed to hang over her heavier than before. What on earth could she possibly do with all of the gold? _Well, I mean, I couldn't leave it here, could I! Urgh, but then, the only other alternative to leaving it here would be to take it. And I guess that would be stealing…_

Undecided, she tried to picture what her friends would do. It was a little trick Harry had taught her. Hermione would never steal it, or take it. And if she did, then it would only to be to hand it into a teacher. Ron, on the other hand, he would maybe keep it a secret, but take it. Ginny could sympathize; it isn't easy to be poor. And Harry, well, Harry could be counted on to do the same as Hermione; after all, he wasn't exactly in need of money.

Ginny glanced quickly at her watch; "12:15." she said to herself and her Niffler "So History of Magic is next, and that is at 12:30, so I had better get out of here"

She paused, still silently contemplating what to do with the chest of gold. Startling her Niffler, she began to cover up the chest. "I don't really need you, and besides, Ron would eventually find out, and then I would be in huge trouble" Ginny said to the chest as she lowered it into the moist soil of her hole. Then, before she could change her mind, she turned, burning the image and location of the chest into her memory, before hurrying away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wonder where Ginny is?" asked Ron, as his Niffler dumped yet another coin onto the pile at his feet.

"Dunno, probably she just left early, maybe she is sick or something" said Harry, although his voice lacked much concern.

"Well, think of…" Hermione broke off, as Hagrid's voice announced the end of the lesson.

"Now, le' me see how much gold yeh Niffler got yeh."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Just as the trio were walking up the lawn toward the castle, Ginny slipped out of the Forest noiselessly, blending in with the crowd of students coming out from the greenhouses. She breathed a sigh of relief; it certainly would have been awkward if she had run into them before she cleaned herself up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Ginny, where were you in Care of Magical creatures?" asked Hermione.

Ginny sighed inwardly. During their History of Magic class, Ginny had been debating with herself whether or not to tell them the truth. In the end, she had decided against it, so she began her prepared excuse.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I had a really bad headache, so I figured nobody would miss me if I went up to see Madame Pomfre. And by then there was no point in coming back, so I just rested."

"Oh, so you're feeling better now?" said Harry. Hermione opened her mouth, about to point out something, when Ron remembered that he and Harry had Divination next, and needed to leave.

Hermione also had to hurry off to Arithmancy. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully the questions were over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that night, after they had finished dinner, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry made their way up to the common room.

"Chicken pot pie" The four repeated without enthusiasm.

"Who even picks these lame passwords?" said Ron, as the portrait swung open.

Stepping through the entrance to the common room, they were surprised to see all the Gryffindors crowded around the notice board. The center of attention was found, a poster bearing the words

_HALLOWEEN BALL_

_On Friday 30th October, there will be a Halloween Ball_

_Second Year and above are invited_

_Other s p o o k y activities planned for first years_

_Begins at 8pm_

_Remember your costume!_

First years walked away from the poster, grumbling about the unfairness of it all.

Ginny squealed with excitement. "This is gonna be _so much fun!" _ She glanced slyly sideways at Hermione, who was looking at the ground.

"I'll probably have homework to do…" Hermione began, but she was cut off by Ginny.

"Nope, Hermione, you are _going_ to this ball."

And she wouldn't allow Hermione another moment to protest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny walked slowly up to the girls' dorm, thinking about the upcoming ball.

In the dorm, many of her room mates had brought in their friends, gossiping about dates and costumes.

Ginny retreated into the solitude of her bed, drawing shut the red hangings. She lay in complete silence, listening to the excited chatter of her fellow Gryffindors.

"What costume are you wearing Lavender?"

The chatter was never ending.

Ginny figured that most people's problems were centered on dates. She, however, was far more concerned about buying a decent costume.

_What on Earth could I dress as that would cost practically nothing. Wait, I know the answer, nothing would look decent if even if I used all my money on it._

Another voice in the back of her mind reminded her that she didn't have to go to the ball. However, that thought was pushed away again, as she thought of Harry.

She had to at least try to look great.

Suddenly, Ginny sat up on her bed. She had had a brilliant plan, one that would certainly win Harry over, and would also allow her to be Belle of the Ball.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile Harry and Ron were sitting down stairs in the common room, finishing homework.

"It's not fair, how does Hermione do this?" complained Ron, as he crossed our yet another mistake on his essay. "And how, exactly how, are we meant to do 2 rolls of parchment on the procedure and effects of the sleeping draught?"

"I agree, Snape is impossible." said Harry.

At that moment, Hermione appeared downstairs, carrying a huge stack of books, quills and parchment.

"Hermione!"

"Harry, look, the savior has come to do our homework for us!"

"In what, your dreams?" retorted Hermione, as she set down her books on a near by table.

Hermione worked industriously for the next ten minutes, before she noticed the unusual lack of complaint from her companions. Turning around she found Harry dozing on "The Dream Oracle" whilst Ron was staring blankly into the fire, apparently lost in thought.

"Ron?" Hermione asked gently. He jumped, obviously startled.

"Uhuh?" He asked vaguely.

"What are you going to wear to the Halloween ball?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Dunno," Ron shrugged. "I don't care, really."

Hermione nodded carefully. "Well, what about Ginny? I mean, she seems really excited about this ball, and to girls, costumes a big deal. Perhaps you should help her out a bit."

Ron stared at her blankly.

"Uh…" Hermione tried to think of a subtle way to say it, and gave up. "Maybe you could lend her some money? I was going to offer her some too. Take her shopping at Hogsmeade or something. If we combined some money, we could help her buy a decent costume."

"Oh," Ron said, processing the idea. "Well, she'd have to pay me back, but…I guess that sounds okay."

Hermione smiled warmly at him. "You're a good older brother."

She couldn't wait to see the look on Ginny's face when she found out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N:** So… Did you like that? Please review! Thanks


	3. The perfect dress

**Chapter 3**

**A/N **Sorry it has been so long to update. I thought that I would write more in the summer, but I have been sadly wrong. S

I also have to apologize for another thing. This chapter has been written for a while, and so is chapter 4. However, I am banned from Fanfiction for a while, so I can't really update it freely, only when allowed. Sorry again!

_Also_, we are going on holidays for two weeks. I hope that they hhahve computers and internet where we are going to, otherwise iw ill just handwrite the next few chapters! I will update ASAP!

Ok, here it is!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Finally! The weekend!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I know, it has being such a busy week, I can't believe that was only 5 days!" said Harry.

"Hey Harry," said Hermione, as the two walked past the lake in the Hogwarts grounds. "You know the Halloween Ball? I was thinking, seeming as how Ginny was so excited about it, we could all pitch in some money to help her buy a costume. Ron is already doing it, and so am I."

"Sure, I guess that would be fine."

Hermione beamed at Harry.

"Great! Thanks so much Harry! She will be so happy." Hermione said.

Harry looked at Hermione, but then quickly looked away, and began slowly, obviously trying to pick his words carefully. "You know, in Hogsmeade tomorrow…"

But before he could finish, Ron came sprinting down the hill to meet them.

Hermione shot a questioning look at Harry, and then turned to Ron. "Why are you so late?"

"Sorry guys. Someone nicked my Defense book. Unfortunately for her, Parkinson isn't very good at hiding things, or looking innocent." Ron said, grinning evilly. "And now, she has detention with McGonagall, for a whole week!

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Noticing Malfoy striding into the castle she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Stupid git, thinks he owns the place" Hermione muttered darkly under her breath.

Scowling she shooed a giggling group of girls in side the castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny slipped into the Great Hall, half an hour after dinner had started.

'_Good thing they are so caught up in their conversation' _she thought. _It would be a hard job explaining why I wasn't here on time, if they really wanted to know, then they could get it out of me. Thankfully now it looks like they won't question me. _

Ginny gulped guiltily as she neared the end of the Gryffindor table, where the trio was seated, thinking of her secret from them; the recently emptied chest of gold in the Forbidden Forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Their stomachs full, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny set off for the common room.

"Why are teachers so intent on giving us so much homework?" Ron said, passing Snape in the corridor.

Hermione laughed. "Well, guess you're in luck, 'cause we have plenty to do tonight!"

"At least tomorrow you can go to Hogsmeade and have a work free day." Ginny said, as they stepped through the portrait in to the common room.

Hermione dashed up the stairs to her dorm, returning just as fast, except this time with a load of books.

She glanced meaningfully at Ron and Harry, and they left to get their own homework.

"Here Ginny, I grabbed your books too." Hermione said, as she dumped the pile onto a table.

"Thanks."

"Hey Ginny, I was wondering if you would like to come into Hogsmeade with me, to go costume shopping together, you know, for the Halloween Ball."

"Sure! That would be great! I bet I will need to use your help, and lots of it." Ginny said.

But inside, her mind was racing. _How will I conceal the gold from her? It would be easy enough to get rid of her for a while, but surely if I was looking at a costume, she would see the price. _

_Then and again, I guess it would be more fun then going alone…_

Ron and Harry appeared down the stairs, carrying what looked like the bare minimum of books, to do the bare minimum of homework. Ginny smiled; somehow she could find the answer to her problem.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The answer came to Ginny sooner than she had expected.

Just after they had completed the piles of work, Ginny was just heading up to bed, still thinking of how to smuggle the money into Hogsmeade.

"Hold on Ginny, I have something for you!" Hermione called.

Ginny slowly turned to face the other girl. "What?"

Hermione beamed, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"We all know –"

Ginny interrupted. "We?"

"Well, Harry, Ron and I have a present for you." Hermione reached out behind her, towards the table.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Ginny leaned to the right, trying to see around Hermione.

Hermione found what she was looking for, and she handed Ginny a small, extremely heavy sack.

Ginny eagerly pulled it open, but then stopped abruptly, and stared at the contents. "Hermione, this is – wonderful. What can I say?'

Ron smirked. "Wow Hermione, you made her speechless. A first!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Ginny was woken early by the sound of people getting up. Puzzled as to why, she soon remembered the day, the trip to Hogsmeade. Jumping out of bed, she showered and changed.

Ginny grabbed her list of things to buy, and her money bag, leaving Hermione's one buried in her trunk.

She then ran to Hermione's room, and, upon finding it empty, leaped down the steps two at a time, to meet her in the common room.

Hermione was waiting there. The room was empty, aside from the first years, who were sitting in groups, looking sourly at Hermione and Ginny.

"What is wrong with them?" Ginny asked Hermione softly.

"I bet it is because they aren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Even the second years were allowed to go, to buy a costume for the ball."

Ginny laughed. "Come on, we'd better go get Harry and Ron. Otherwise we will have no time in Hogsmeade!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione and Ginny waited just outside the Hogwarts gates, as was agreed.

"Where are they, they said they would only take a moment!" Ginny said.

"No idea." said Hermione, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

A couple of seconds saw Harry and Ron running down towards the girls.

"Before you can ask, Filch thought he would have a bit of fun, and decided to pretend we didn't have permission to go." said Harry, still catching his breath.

"Yeah, we had to wait for Mcgonagall to come and check the list."

"Anyway, what are we going to do today? Ginny and I have to get costumes, and you have to come too." Hermione said.

"OK, give me and Harry-"

"Ron, it's 'Harry and I'. " corrected Hermione automatically.

"Right, well give us an hour at Zonko's, and then we'll meet you at where ever you plan to go." Said Ron

"Gladrags Wizardwear." said Ginny. "So we'll see you there in an hour!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Great. Half and hour, no progress." Ginny commented, putting back yet another gown.

Hermione held up a bottle green dress. It was elegant, with , but Ginny shook her head.

"I love it, but I would look like a Christmas ornament. Green and red." She said, gesturing from the dress, back to her long, flaming red hair.

"Right…" Hermione grimaced, "I didn't think about that!"

While Hermione continued to browse the bargain racks, Ginny walked over to an expensive looking corner.

Looking longingly at the beautiful, costly materials, a corner of pink fabric caught her eye. She pulled it out, admiring the dress.

It was perfect; it was as good as her's.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The shop door was pushed open by Harry, followed by Ron.

Hermione grabbed them, showing them a large pile of costumes she had pulled out for them.

Ginny grinned as the boys backed away, looking nervously from Ginny to the daunting pile.

"Here Hermione, I will get one for Harry, if you do Ron."

Ron looked rather pleased with this deal.

_Hm… is that because he gets to be with Hermione, or because he escaped me?_

Ginny pushed her thoughts away as Harry approached, and began to help him find a costume.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back in the deserted common room, Ron collapsed on comfortable chair, and Harry plopped onto a couch.

"Tired?" Ginny said jokingly.

Harry and Ron both lay there. No reply.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Glad I made you come back early now?"

Still no reply.

Ginny laughed. "Oh well. See ya later. " she said, already heading upstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once away from her friends, Ginny took out her dress.

"Wow. Oh my god… I love this dress! This ball is going to be so much fun." Ginny exclaimed, her eyes roaming over the magnificent fabric.

Ginny smiled, thinking again of Harry. When she was younger, she had always been so shy around him, hardly talking at all. Now that she had taken Fred's advice, she acted more like herself around him. She acted like his friend, and in return he treated her like a friend. But she wanted more than that. She wanted him to notice her.

And in this dress, he would have to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N **Ok, I have will start the whole replies to reviews thing. I know that _I_ really like it when other authors acknowledge your time and effort to review, to here they are.

Fire-and ice89- Lol, of course you liked the ending. D Anyway, thanks for the review, even though you never really have anything to say I haven't heard already! Thanks!

Chiro Child- I know, the year placements are hard. I have already decided not to tell you what year they are in, I don't even know! But It does make it easier, because if they are in a year that has already been written (1,2,3,4,5,6) then you have to tie the story into JK's. Hope that this chapter wasn't a disappointment.

Draginphlie- Yes, this is my first fic. Sorry though, I am not to good with the updating though. I hope that as the story progresses, it will kinda write it itself, and I can update more frequently. Glad you like it!

D Chapter 4 is already underway, so I hope I can update sooner!

Hope you all enjoyed HBP! Was anyone actually expecting that ending?


End file.
